Howl with the Wolves
by ChemicalAuthor
Summary: PostEclipse, Jacob returns home to find that a new family moved to La Push, a family full of females. What will Jacob do when he realizes that one of them is his imprint? Language, maybe a lemon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**This is my first fan fiction on here so be gentle with me. I don't know if I'm doing this right.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters except the ones listed below. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest. But if I did own Jacob, hehehe...; Also, I have not read every single fan fiction out there in the world so if I'm copying somebodys wrok, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Plus, I'm also doing a little 'Cinderella Story' thing here.

"wow" Talking

'wow' Thinking

* * *

**Howl with the Wolves 1**

Ellanore Markley (Ellie):

Age: 16  
Hair: Brown to bottom of shoulder blades  
Eyes: Forest green  
Attitude: Quiet, shy, no self-esteem  
Loves: To read, write ,listen to music, write poetry, draw, nature, and wolves(I do too)  
Hates: Crystal, Stacy, and Macy Light  
Other: She has never met her real mother, has always lived with her dad in Miami, Florida. When she was 11, her dad remarried to a women named Crystal Light(I know, her parents were high when they named her ) who already had two daughters, Stacy and Macy. Life was okay still. Then, two years later, her dad died in a car accident, leaving her with her step-mom and two step-sisters, who showed their true colors and treated her like a slave. Now, they are moving from sunny Florida to rainy Washington to a little reservation called La Push. Why? Crystal vacationed there when she was 14 and wanted to live there one day.

Crystal Light:  
Age: 42 (doesn't show it, a lot of Botox and lifts)  
Hair: Bleached blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Attitude: Spoiled, spoils her two daughters, acts bitchy  
Loves: Spending money, shopping, wearing skimpy clothes for teens, make-up, and rich men (Ellie's dad...)  
Hates: Ellie, nature, work, and sweat

Stacy Light:  
Age: 16  
Hair: Dirty blond  
Eyes: Brown  
Attitude: Spoiled, bitchy, thinks she's better than everyone because she's rich and "pretty"  
Loves: Spending money, shopping, getting face and any other lifts, boys clothes, make-up, money  
Hates: Ellie, nature, work, sweat

Macy Light:  
Age: 16  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Attitude: Spoiled, not very bright, does everything her twin (Stacy) does  
Loves: Everything her sister does  
Hates: Everything her sister does (mindless zombie...)

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. The rain hits the window as our new Porsche speeds down the deserted road. Forks, Washington: trees, forest, bush, house, rain. That's pretty much it. Nothing like sunny Florida. I think the real reason Crystal wanted to move to the little reservation that we'll now call home is to take me away from everything I've ever known. Sucks for her, I don't care where I live. In fact, I kind of like the gloomy weather.

"We're in La Push now!" Crystal sang from behind the wheel. Stacy pressed her face up against the window which made Macy press hers against the window. 'Mindless zombie... Do something for yourself once in a while.' Stupid blonds. (No offensee to all you blonds out there; Stacy, Macy, and Crystal give you guys a bad name) I look out my window: forest, house, ocean? I smile to myself seeing that La Push had a beach. 'I think I might like it here.'

"We're here!" Crystal sang. Stacy and Macy both squeal when we pulled up to our new two story house. It looked plain: tan walls with an old front door.

"Mooom," Stacy whined, "I though we were going to live in a mansion."

"I know, honey. But we don't want to anger the locals in La Push." Crystal replied. 'What?'

"Why would they be mad at us?" Macy asked.

"If they knew that we were rich, they would get mad because they're not rich." Crystal said wisely. 'Oh give me a break.'

"You should have known that." Stacy says scornfully at Macy. 'I bet you didn't even know that.'

"Well, sor-ry!" Macy snaps. 'Ugghh, here we go again.'

"Girls, don't start. Now, let's go see what our new house looks like." Stacy and Macy flew out of the car followed by Crystal. I sigh and drag myself through the rain and into the new house.

When you walk into the house, the first door on the left leads to the homey little kitchen. The foyer hallway leads to the living room. On the right were the stairs that leads to the second floor. I slowly made my way up the stairs. The first door upstairs, on the left was a closet and across from that was the bathroom. Down the hall and on the left was the master bedroom with it's own personal bath, Crystal's room. On the right were two smaller bedrooms, Stacy's and Macy's rooms.

Crystal came out of her bedrrom and saw me looking around. She smirked. "Your room is that way." she said, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

When I opened the door, I saw a set of stairs. I sighed. 'The attic, figures.' What I saw at the top of the stairs surprised me. All my stuff was up there, waiting for me. The attic takes up the whole floor. There's two windows, one facing the front yard and one facing the back yard. The one facing the back was more like a little nook with a cushioned bench under the window. The ceiling came to a point, making the room look like a triangle. The floor and walls were all wood. I put my purple bed against the far wall from the door, my desk against the wall under the front window, my bookcase next to the nook, and put all my little things where they were meant to go. Upon further inspection, I found that my attic room had it's own closet AND bathroom. I was shocked to say the least. Well, now I didn't have to share a bathroom with Stacy and Macy. The finished look of my room looked really good. 'This is probably my favorite bedroom I've ever had.'

I flopped onto my bed and hugged my suff wolf to my chest. 'This might actually be okay.' I burrowed further into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like it? Was it okay, did it stink? Reveiw please, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Yay, second story!! Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own any characters except Ellie, Crystal, Stacy, and Macy. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest. I do not mean to copy anybody else work if I accidentally do. I also use a little 'Cinderella Story' in my story.

* * *

**Howl with the Wolves 2**

**BAM, BAM, BAM!! **I jumped awake and fell out of my bed. "Owww." I rubbed my back as I gingerly sat up.

"Ellanore! You better answer this door. Where did you get a lock?!" I could hear Crystal yelling behind the door. 'My attic door has a lock? Cool!' I open the door a crack to see Crystal red in the face with anger.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Get cleaned up, make yourself look better. We've been invited to am 'End of Summer' beach party. Be ready in ten minutes." And with that, she stomped back down stairs. I looked over at my clock. '3:40. Man, I slept for two hours. What did I miss?'

Since we're going to the beach, I better wear a bathing suit, just in case. I threw on a green bikini that matched my eyes. I put on some blue-jean shorts and a white tank-top over it and brushed my hair out. I slipped on some sandals and made my way down stairs.

"Finally, takes you long enough to get ready and you don't even look pretty." Stacy snides. I look away, I knew I wasn't pretty but she doesn't have to rub it in. (You really are beautiful and Stacy isn't, so she uses your low self-esteem to make you think you're not pretty. Bitch...) Stacy was wearing a hot pink bikini with a blue-jean miniskirt over the bottoms. Macy was wearing a bright purple bikini, also with a blue-jean miniskirt over the bottoms. And Crystal was wearing a black and white bikini with a white halter top and black miniskirt.

"Come on. Everyone in the car." Crystal pushed me out the door with Stacy and Macy following.

"I hope there are hot guys there." That's all Stacy and Macy talked about on the way to the beach. I watched the forest and houses fly by as we drove to the beach.

We parked our car on the side of the road with the other cars and walked to where a lot of people were gathered at.

"Hi, you must be the new comers." A woman came up to us, smiling. The first thing I noticed about her was how beautiful she was, even though she had three scars across her face, making her smile look like a grimace. "I'm Emily and this is my fiance Sam." She gestured to a guy, a **BIG** guy, who had walked over to us.

"Hi." he said. I could see that Crystal didn't like Emily because of the imperfection of the scars on her face. And since that if anything is imperfect with someone, they are instantly out of Crystal's life. Which means Emily doesn't "exist" and that means Sam is available. I sighed. I knew that Crystal, along with Stacy and Macy, was going to try to pickup every single male in the area.

"I'm Crystal Light, and these are my two beautiful daughters, Stacy and Macy." she said to only Sam, completely ignoring Emily.

I saw Emily's smile falter when Crystal smiled flirtatiously at Sam. Sam shifted uncomfortablely as he nodded to Stacy and Macy. An awkward silence fell on us until Emily saw me behind Crystal.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked, smiling.

I smiled shyly back. "I'm Ellie Markley." I said quietly. Sam and Emily both smiled at me. We all walked over to a picnic table where more people and food were at.

"This is Billy Black and Sue Clearwater." Emily introduced us to a man in a wheel chair and woman who looked like everyone else: tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes.

"Billy has a son named Jacob and Sue has a son, Seth, and a daughter, Leah.(Seth and Leah are not werewolves in my story. Seth is too young and I don't want to put up with Leah's problems) They're somewhere with the other kids. Why don't you go find them and get to know each other?" Emily suggested, pointing down the beach where there were more people.

Stacy smirked and started towards the other people, Macy following her. Since I didn't want to stay with Crystal, I slowly followed them.

When I reached the group, I see Stacy trying to get the guys attention, discreetly, away from the frisbee they were throwing. I noticed that all the guys were big like Sam was. All of them wore their hair short, except for one, who's hair was down to his shoulders.

One of the guys looks overe and spots Stacy and Macy(I'm behind them and can't be seen), making the frisbee fly into his head. All the guys look to see what he was looking at and motices Stacy and Macy.

"Hey." the first guy that saw "us" says, as they walk over to us. I could see Stacy smirking, it seems that the guys have all passed Stacy's 'hotness' test with flying colors. Sigh. Stacy nor Macy are going to be leaving these poor guys alone.

"You must be the new comers." he said. "I'm Embry. This is Paul, Quil, Jared, and Jacob." He pointed to each one in turn.

"Hi." Stacy giggles flirtasiously. 'Gag.' "I'm Stacy and this is my sister, Macy." Macy gives them a finger wave.

"So, how do you like La Push so far?" Quil asked.

I zoned out of what Stacy was saying and checked out the guys, especially the one by the name of Jacob. 'This must be Billy's son. He's **HOT**.' I blush at the thought but keep looking at him.

"Hey, who's this?" the guy named Jared asked, looking over Stacy's shoulder at me. 'Uh-oh, they found me.'

**A/N:** What did you think? Good? Bad? Review please, I need to know what the public thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do own Ellie, Stacy, Macy, and Crystal. Do not use without asking first.

* * *

**Howl with the Wolves 3**

**Jacob's POV**

It's been a few months since Bella picked that bloodsucker over me. I haven't quite been the same since. I ran away from all the pain, just ran. But I soon realized that no matter how far I run, I couldn't escape what happened. So I headed back home, where I have people who care about me.

It was the last day of summer vacation, tomorrow is the first day of school, and we were having a party down at the beach. Once there, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, and I went a little ways from the rest of the party to throw a frisbee around.

"Did you hear?" Embry asked, throwing the frisbee.

"What?" Quil asked, catching the frisbee.

"A new family of **all **girls moved into La Push." Embry replied, smirking.

"**All **girls?" Paul asked, smirking as well.

"**All **girls." Embry assured.

"You guys need to get a life or at least get imprinted." Jared said exasperated. We all laughed and continued to throw the frisbee.

After a while, Embry looked away; making the frisbee hit him in the head. I looked to where he was looking at and saw two girls. 'Blond, skimpy clothing. Hmmm, there's a word that comes to mind, but I'm too much of a gentleman to even think it.' We all went up to them and found out that they're the new comers. The "leader" of the group was trying to flirt with us. Sigh. 'She's that desperate huh?'

"Hey, who's this?" Jared asked, looking over the girl, Stacy's, shoulder to another person. 'Hmm. Didn't see them there before.' Another girl stepped out and my world stopped. My heart stopped, my breathing stopped, all I could do was stare in awe at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She had brown hair that looked like silk, forest green eyes that saw into your soul, and a body that would make any man's mouth water… like mine was doing now. She was so beautiful.

"Hi." she said shyly, quietly. Such a beautiful voice. So soft. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and – woah, better not go there… yet.

"What's your name?" Paul asked, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

I growled softly. 'She's mine! Don't touch her!' I wanted to yell it, but that would make a fool of myself.

"Oh, that's just Ellanore, our _servant_." Stacy says dismissing her. I glared at her but nobody noticed.

"Servant?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, she's not important." Macy replied. 'She's important to me!'

"Servant?" Paul asked Ellanore quietly. She shook her head no.

"Hey, you guys want to go swimming?" Embry asked everybody.

"Totally!" Stacy and Macy threw off their skirts and ran after Paul, Embry, and Quil. I looked back at Ellanore and saw that she was watching me. When our eyes met, my breath caught in my throat. 'She's so beautiful.' She quickly turned away and blushed. That made me smile.

"Are you going to go swimming. Ellanore?" Jared asked. She smiled at him, which made me jealous, and nodded.

"Call me Ellie." she said softly. She took off her tank top and shorts to show a green bikini that matched the color of her eyes. 'Oh my God.' I quickly ran into the ocean to hide a sudden hard on. 'Damn, she's so _sexy_!'

Jared got in, then Ellie slowly followed. The whole time, Stacy and Macy were trying to flirt with us. Really, the only ones who they could effect are Paul, Embry, and me, and I really don't like them so far.

I stayed close to Ellie because I had to. I hated the thought of not being near her. I wanted to stay by her side for all of time. I could see that the rest of the guys liked Ellie more than they liked Stacy and Macy. Good.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Quil asked, sniffing the air. Paul, Jared, and Embry sniffed the air around them; I was too busy watching Ellie. There was a moment of silence, then…

"**FOOD!!**" Quil, Jared, Paul, and Embry all yelled, running as fast as they can to get back to the picnic table with all of the food.

"Hey, wait up!" Stacy called after them following them out of the water with Macy after her. This left me with Ellie all alone.

I looked over at her and saw that she was watching me too. She quickly looked away and blushed again. She wadded back to the beach with me behind her. 'Cute butt.' I chuckle at my thought as I walked onto the beach.

Ellie was putting her clothes back on, but since she was still wet from the ocean, her _white_tank top became see-through. I didn't tell her for my own reasons and if I did, she would think I'm a pervert for noticing.

"May I escort you to the table, ma'am?" I asked, bowing to her and holding out my arm. She giggled and put her arm through mine.

"You may." she said quietly. I brought her closer to me and held her there tightly. I never wanted to let her go.

When we reached the table, Stacy looked at up and saw us together. Anger and a hint of jealousy flashed across her face. I sat Ellie down across from Stacy and sat on her right. Jared sat on her left.

We were all making small talk and trying to get to know each other. So far, I know Ellie's favorite color (purple), favorite kind of food (Chinese), and favorite flower (violets). She knew the same for me. We were getting a little closer, I hope. Stacy's been trying to get my attention, but I only had time for Ellie. She seemed to realize this and started glaring at Ellie.

"Want some potato salad, Ellie?" Stacy asks, faking sweetness. She held out the bowl then tipped the contents into Ellie's lap.

"Oops. I'm sorry." she said sarcastically, fake smiling. Stacy was really pissing me off. Ellie just stared at her. Stacy gave her a smug look that said 'I dare you to blame me'. Ellie looked down at her lap and got up to dump the potato salad in the ocean and clean off. I followed after her to see if she was okay.

"Ellie, are you alright?" I tentatively asked.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"That was uncalled for." I growled angrily.

"It was an accident." she said with a dead pan tone.

"No it wasn't." I retorted.

"Does it matter? What are you going to do about it?" she snapped.

"Ellie." I put my hand on her shoulder. We stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Ellie!" an annoying voice yelled. Her eyes shifted from mine back to the picnic table.

"I better go." she said and walked away. I stood there and watched her go.

Later that night, I'm laying in bed and I still can't get her out of my head. I lay and think about her: how beautiful she is and how nice and quiet she is. I just wanted to her and be with her always. I lay there and it just dawned on me. I had imprinted on Ellie.

**A/N: **So, how was it? Did you like the change in POV? The way Jacob acts is based on the way I want a guy to feel about me. Review please, but no flames.


End file.
